


What is D.O.N.G (Baby Don't Bone Me)

by grayscalee, TeddyTellsATale, theGrimHarpy



Category: Undertale
Genre: Other, blooper reel for What is L.O.V.E, probably skeledong, random shit, really random shit, skeledong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscalee/pseuds/grayscalee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyTellsATale/pseuds/TeddyTellsATale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGrimHarpy/pseuds/theGrimHarpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh I don't fucking know. While writing What Is L.O.V.E, my editors decided to become 5 years old, this was the result. </p><p>These are probably going to be one sentence or so each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Italics is theGrimHarpy, Bold is Grayscaleeternity, and underlined is me, Teddytellsatale.

_ You reach down Sans’s  _ **PANTS AND SURPRISE THERES A DONG “OH SHIT” YOU SAY SEDUCTIVELY, "DONGER DONGER** it could be longer” 

 


	2. oh hell no

**“Tiddy tatta i heard a pitty patta oh shit thats a murderer”**


	3. grim's nonsense

_I got shot in the buttocks_


	4. Fluffy Bunny Gets A Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small bit based off of chapter 20 of What Is L.O.V.E.

Fluffy Bunny went to the bakery  
just to get some bread.   
But as he stood inside the place,   
He looked at the cakes instead. 

He went home to mother bunny,   
and asked for change for cake.   
But she just told him with a smile  
that "it takes too long to bake."

Fluffy Bunny went to the bakery,   
and stared at all the pies.   
He heard his mom's voice in his head.  
"Pie's takes to long to find."

Fluffy Bunny shook his head  
and saved up all his change.  
He went into the bakery,  
and the man looked at him strange. 

He said "Your mom has a surprise for you...  
you should go home and see!"  
So Fluffy Bunny went back home,   
and saw the table set for three. 

Fluffy, Mommy, and Daddy Bunny  
all sat down to eat.   
On the table in front of them.   
Was a cake and a pie; what a treat!

Fluffy Bunny went to the bakery  
just to get some bread.   
And decided that for her good will,   
he'd do what his momma said. 

THE END


	5. Chapter 5

_Swiggity swong I’m comin for that dong_ **“Swiggity swoe comin for that play-dil-dough”** _OMG WTF MANE_


	6. from We Have Falllen

just _imagine_

 

_papyrus bursting forth from your loins_

 

_shouting "HAVE YOU FOUND A HUMAN YET, BROTHER?"_

 

**Why ahahahahah**

 

_"no bro get out of my pants im contemplating the meaninglessness of life"_

 

***breaks for a second***


	7. from We Have Fallen

_Motioning to the front of his_ **FUCK**


	8. From Orange Pun Here

**“Rururururu” -grim 2k16**


	9. from Orange Pun Here

**its like “salty enough that ud use us to season ur chicken dinner”**


	10. Sleepy time whispers

“Sans we should fuck again soon.”

“go to sleep, bea.”

-Grim


End file.
